High quality image capture such, as grayscale and color imaging, needs a precision light source. Because of their size, price, reliability, and other qualities, light emitting diodes (LED's) may be chosen as the light source for image capture. Unfortunately, the light output of an LED changes with junction temperature and age. Because LED's heat up when they are on, one of the factors that determines the junction temperature of an LED, and hence its light output, is the amount of time, and duty cycle that the LED is on. One way to compensate for at least part of this variation is to use a light calibration strip. A light calibration strip may be used with a search algorithm to set the illumination levels prior to image capture. A disadvantage of this method is that part of the image capture array is used to sense the calibration strip. This decreases the width or area that is captured at any given moment. Another disadvantage is that this method does not account for changes in the junction temperature during image capture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an illumination compensation method and apparatus that does not utilize a light calibration strip.